villainous_beautiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:CEDJunior/Liz Melero (Stumptown)
Liz Melero (Monica Barbaro) is a regular character from Season One of Stumptown; appearing in four episodes and becoming a villainess in episode 1.09, "Dex Education" (airdate December 11, 2019). Introduction Liz Melero debuted in episode 1.06, "Dex, Drugs, and Rock & Roll," as she led a group of women in a tour of haunted bars all over Portland. She took the group to Bad Alibi, run by Grey McConnell, and informed Grey about a story that a murder took place at the bar, with Grey dismissing it as a myth. From that point on, Liz and Grey formed a romantic relationship, with the former being hired as a bartender at Bad Alibi. Liz was even shown assisting Grey with one of Dex Parios' cases in the following episode, "November Surprise." Regarding Dex, she had a chilly reaction to Liz, as she didn't refer to her by name, leading to Grey going public with his relationship in the end of "November Surprise." The following episode, "The Other Woman," saw Liz spend a lot of time hanging out with Ansel Parios, Dex's brother, much to Dex's consternation. Dex even had detective Miles Hoffman look into Liz, only for Miles to realize that she was doing so solely because Liz was dating Grey. All the while, Liz had her own suspicions about Dex and Grey's bond, only for Grey to state that they were just friends. Heel Turn Grey suggested to Dex that she should spent time with Liz and get to know her, and the episode's final scenes saw Dex take Liz for a night of gambling at the Tribal Casino. The episode ended with Dex waking up to see that Liz was in bed with her, with the following episode, "Dex Education," beginning with the belief that the two women slept together. Knowing that Ansel would figure things out, Dex had Liz jump from the balcony to escape, after which Liz informed Grey that their night out ended early, much to Grey's surprise. However, once Ansel informed Grey that Dex and Liz had a sleepover, Grey confronted Liz and asked her if she and Dex slept together. In response, Liz claimed that they did and portrayed Dex as the aggressor, making the claim that Dex wanted to keep it quiet. As a result, Grey confronted Dex and asked her what happened, with Dex stating that she didn't remember due to being too drunk, but only recalled waking up in bed next to Liz. Grey ejects Dex after telling her Liz's side of the story, and doubled down on lashing out at Dex during her attempt to explain things to Grey, who ended their argument by telling her to never return to Bad Alibi. All the while, her on-and-off relationship with Miles was in jeopardy as well, leading to Dex returning to the casino to go over the security video from their night out. It was at that moment that Dex found out the truth: Liz got Dex drunk that evening. Feeling that Dex was an obstacle in her relationship with Grey, Liz turned heel by sabotaging Grey's friendship with Dex, with their night out serving as her opportunity. As the security camera showed, the evil Liz poured her drinks into Dex's glass, resulting in Dex being immensely drunk, after which Liz laid down next to Dex in her bed to set her up as an adulteress. The callous deceiver threw Dex under the bus as part of her plan to sever the friendship, which occurs when Grey bans Dex from the bar. However, Dex received the video and sent it to Grey, after which Grey confronted Liz regarding her actions. The villainess stated that she "wanted to protect something good," after which an angry Grey fired Liz. In addition, Liz accused Grey of caring more about Dex than her, and that she wanted to get Dex out of Grey's life so they could have a relationship. Before leaving, Liz stated she was sorry, but told Grey that he needed to face the fact that Dex was the main woman in his life. Trivia *Monica Barbaro also appeared as the villainous Yael on UnREAL. Category:Blog posts Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Hero's Friend Category:Hero's Lover Category:Incapacitator Category:Jealous Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Nasty, but Small-Time Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Submission